Noah and Jakeb
by swaggymcdaddy
Summary: See what happens when Jakeb and Noah are left alone !


Haylee and Jakeb had been dating for 8 months, today was their 8 month anniversary. Haylee was so excited. She loved Jakeb with all her heart, and she trusted him with everything. Jakeb and Haylee lived in the same town, went to the same school, and shared the same best friend, his name was Noah. They did nearly everything together, they hung out at school, ate lunch together and hung out every wednesday after school. They were the best of friends and nothing could come between that. For their 8 month anniversary, Haylee and Jakeb had decided to go out to dinner. They both had a fun time, but something felt different for jakeb. Afterwards Jakeb took Haylee home, and he went home and they both went to bed.  
The next day was Wednesday, The day they had scheduled to hang out, like they always had. As they arrived at school they met up at their usual place at the front entrance of the school, Haylee wasn't there though, like she usually was. Jakeb texted Haylee to see if she was okay and she replied saying she was sick and had taken the day off of school. She said Jakeb and Noah would have to hang out without her today since she needed all the rest she could get. Jakeb said he'd pick up her homework for her and bring it over later, and told her to get some rest. The school day was very normal for Jakeb and Noah, like any other day was. They went back to Noah's house and played Fallout 3. As Noah was putting the disk into the PS3 ;) when Jakeb noticed he was bent over and admired his at it made him hard. As the game started, there was an explosion that vibrated the controller, which was sitting on jakebs lap, his already semi-hard penis grew harder and harder with every pulsating vibration. Noah seemed to notice but kept to himself about it, the thought of Jakeb thinking about him in that way made him horny too, but he couldn't hurt Haylee, not again. Ever since Jakeb and Noah hooked up that first time Noah and Haylee's friendship hadn't been the same. But Noah couldn't resist Jakeb, thinking about Jakeb being hard made Noah so hard he almost broke through his jeans. He told Jakeb he'd be right back, he went to the bathroom to try and satisfy himself before anything happened that he'd regret. Noah started stroking himself, slowly, gathering up the pace little by little, he didn't hear Jakeb come in, he didn't know he was watching him. Jakeb stuck his hand down his pants, and started pleasuring himself as noah was. Jakeb needed Noah inside him, he went up to Noah and kissed his neck, he knew that drove Noah crazy. Noah couldn't resist, he kissed Jakeb from his neck down to his throbbing cock. He took it in his mouth, and deep throated his cock until Jakeb couldn't hold it anymore, he was going to cum. Noah could tell when Jakeb was going to cum, he took his cock out of his mouth and turned around, bent over and told him he needed him, raw, no lubrication. Jakeb was so turned on at this point where he wasn't even thinking about that, he shoved his cock into Noah and thrusted deep inside him, Noah screamed. He loved the pain of feeling Jakeb deep inside him, it didn't take Jakeb that long to get to the point of cumming. With one Final thrust he came deep inside Noah. Jakeb knew he couldn't keep doing this behind Haylee's back, he knew he had to tell her. He cleaned himself up and went home, leaving Noah to finish himself off. As soon as he got home he called Haylee and told her everything that had happened, she was in in tears. Jakeb decided it was right to break up with her, and he did so. At least now him and Noah could be together.

10 Years later Jakeb and Noah had been together all through high school. They got married and adopted two children. Their marriage was perfect up until a few months ago, Noah had found out that Jakeb had an affair with some random guy from the gym. Every night Noah and Jakeb got into a huge fight, they had sent their children to stay with Noah's parents so they didn't have to be around the yelling. Tonight was the same as any other night, but something was different. Jakeb had came home from work with intentions of packing up and leaving Noah, he couldn't take it anymore. He had made a mistake and couldn't deal with the consequences. As Jakeb pulled into the driveway, he noticed there were two police cars waiting for him. As he got out of the car the police men pointed their guns at him and told him to put his hands up. One of the police men read out his rights to him and arrested him. They took him to jail and he spent the night there. Noah had found the boxes Jakeb was planning to take when he left them, so he filed a report to the police that Jakeb was threatening to kill Noah and take the children.

Jakeb was sentenced to one year for making a terroristic threat.

When he got out, Noah and the kids were nowhere to be found.

He moved to Mexico and went on with his life from there.


End file.
